


ACS Two-One shots

by Flute_Anon (Hey_J)



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: ACS and their pet hostage- i mean cyborg, Gen, benji likes to simp for people sorry, but hell never simp for his brother, fuck his brother, his brother a bitch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27388705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hey_J/pseuds/Flute_Anon
Summary: Kliff made the Avengers except they're all knockoffs of NSR (Besides Benji. Benji is one cool cat.)
Relationships: A - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	1. Hostage Situation : 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI :flustered: SO THIS IS AN AU ME AND CALLISTO (Nsr scrapped records) haV BEEN WORKING ON,,,,,,,,,AND I MADE A LOT OF IDEAS,,,,SO,,,,NOW WE HAVE,,,THIS?? I WAS REALLY PROUD OF THIS. It was gonna be longer but im tired,,,aslo sorry for grammatical errors,,tire.

“..And that right there, you see that bright one below Orion? That’s Sirius.” Professor Geomorphic Gemstone pointed up towards the sky, her globe head spinning so that Africa was pointed towards the man beside him.   
“No, no, G, look, Sirius is OVER THERE-“  
“Benji.” Prof turned towards their friend, “My ex was an astronomist,” her tone was tired, looking towards this..anthro cat creature wearing a tie with the most tired expression her ‘face’ could make. “…And trust me, he wouldn’t shut up about the stars, I have so many useless facts about space, and I will fight you till we pass out over this.”  
“Really now?” Benji flicked an ear, “Well, why don’t we go somewhere close to your career…hm?” He rubbed his leather-like gloves together, giving out a toothy grin. “The earth is a bowl!”  
“I-“ Prof had never been so appalled, “I’m…genuinely confused, and interested,” She rested her hand on a nearby railing. “Please, go on.”   
“Well, we both know the ocean is like...a soup right?” Benji’s pupils dilated, nearly covering his eyes to a full extent.   
“..I, I’m done.” Prof raised her hands into the air. “I’m done! I’m done! I’m not arguing with this.”  
“But it is a soup!”  
“IT’S UNEDIBLE!”   
“I’ve ate the ocean soup-“  
“HOW ARE YOU NOT DEAD?” Prof put her hands on her head, “CAT, you confuse me cat!”   
“I mean, big brother Ben used to make soup all the time and that was absolute garbage, what makes the ocean less of a soup than that?” Benji tilted his head, seeming genuinely confused.  
“BECAUSE THAT WAS ACTUAL S- wait..” Prof paused,”...Big brother Ben? Was there another Ben in your family? Why would your parents name you both Ben?”   
“..Ah, um...my first FIRST name wasn’t Benji or whatever,” He shrugged, “It’s a long story, but his name isn’t Benazir anymore, it then turned into Benjamin, and then..” Looking down, stuck in a long thought, he stared back up at Prof. “..Yeah, uh, let’s just skip that part, I don’t really like to associate with him anymore, much to my dismay with o7.”   
Prof felt...brain dead, trying to remember o7 was before it clicked in her mind,”Oh! Speaking of which, do you think o7 is going to be fine with the Pyoon team...they’re not exactly the most competent..”  
“Well, o7 already babysits 55 for the most part,” Benji huffed,”…They’re 14, they’re functional by themselves as long as 55 is with them, and ever since they made that group 55 has been following him around since. I’m still paranoid, but I think o7 will be fine.”   
“..You are going to apologize profusely to your child when you get back, won’t you?”  
“Well okay then therapist,” Benji put his hands on his hips, leaning a little in jest. 

“Hey, can you guys quiet down? Some people are driving for the road trip tomorrow,” From the trailer came out Kliff, his eyes squinted as he was left without his glasses.   
“Quiet red-head,” Benji turned, “The adults are talking.”   
“A-“ Kliff gave out an offended expression,”Just..quiet it down, alright?” 

Benji whipped his head around, “OH lookie! Sunrise!”   
Prof turned her head to see beams of light hit the horizon, the rocking silhouettes of trees being brushed by the golden rays. In the distance was the blackened figure of something...bird-like?   
“Benji, you’re good with animals, right?” Prof turned to face her friend,”Can you tell me what..that is?” Pointing at the bird, Benji’s pupils sharpened with interest.   
“I think that’s a um…a vulture?” Benji’s head tilted to the side,”A vulture, I thinks, but the head’s too big and the wings are kinda weird,” His whiskers twitched,”Why would a vulture be by itself? Usually they’re in groups…uh, you guys can drive on without me, I can catch up really easily.” His arms spread out, sprawling out feathers and reforming into wings.   
“Oi, Benji, wait-“ Prof let out an arm as Benji took off, sighing. The guy was going to get himself killed somehow, they just knew it. But that was the man Prof had decided to be friends with. 

…Or he was going to get all of ACS killed.


	2. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OH GOD OH SHIT HE DEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh....power wrote this, hope y’all enjoy. Typing this from my phone   
> TW - Suffocation, Attempted murder, lots of angst

Prof’s body slammed against the harsh floor of the cathedral, organ music drowning out a desperate cry for help as the world spun and spun. Lights flickered with the blaring music, and the paintings above shifted and danced, overcome with blackened tendrils as their glass form cracked and soon crumbled to the wooden floors, letting out huffs of air from the outside world.   
Kliff recoiled, dropping his tablet as he covered his ears, barely able to hear himself scream as a sudden note made his ears ache from the jolting pain. He grabbed onto the railings and watched as the messy excuse for a humanoid figure got up from their place from the cathedral, an auburn seat from their grand organ. They slowly made their way to the stairs.   
Kliff had to get them, fast, because if they got to Prof.  
He would never see her again. 

He got up, music blaring through his blood, both physically and audibly painful, he sprinted towards the organist and lept onto them, he punched into the organist as much as he could, tears fell down his eyes, he could feel his heart beat out his chest. He couldn’t let them anywhere near Prof, he couldn’t let them hurt her. If they did, who was going to babble on for an hour about geology? Who was going to light up meetings with a thrown pun? Who was going to...listen to Kliff ramble about his weird ideas?   
The world froze, sound stopped, all he could feel was a tendril wrap around his ankle. And then it came back, he was flung off the railing and into the broken pieces of glass, right next to Prof’s weak body, before he was raised back into the air. The music softened, just for a sweet moment for the organist to speak.   
“...Helping one of your mindless worker drones? How sweet,” The organist’s voice shook the cathedral, the tendril around Kliff’s body tightening, causing him to cough as he desperately gasped for air. “It’s just going to make killing you allll the more fun, because she gets to watch,” they cackled, raising Kliff more so into the air until he was outside, past where once lied the stained glass paintings with their reflections of moonlight. 

The organist’s void-like body twisted and contorted apart, giving off an opening inside of them as they slowly, tauntingly reeling the tendril back down. Realizing what was about to happen, Kliff desperately wedged off a piece of loose glass, stabbing it into the tendril as he looked back down at Prof, he shouted,”RUN! RUN!” But he didn’t even know if he could hear he from this height, he just kept trying to stab into the tendril, but all he could do was forcefully let go of the glass as the tendril tightened, Kliff could barely breath, feeling helpless, he tried to give out a raspy and final “Prof…please run.”   
Those would’ve been his final words.  
A part of him liked that it was those words, that he..did something good, he tried to save his friend. But now, this was it, whatever was going to happen to him, he would either run out of breath now, or suffocate inside the..excuse for a human being. Wasn’t it a collective of nano bots..? Yes, it was that. He felt the world slowly grow dizzy, his mind went dark, and he looked down to see Prof slowly getting up, getting up without Lightshow’s notice.   
He couldn’t help but smile, just...for a moment. He didn’t care if it seemed...embarrassing or unprofessional, but he was glad he’d…die now, as a friend to someone, and not a guy who tried to crash a satellite into the NSR tower. 

But suddenly his eyes shot open at the sound of a distant roar, feeling the tendril let go and send him careening into the ground, the world went into a sudden blur, and as he looked up he could only see two figures dancing against eachother, the organ music coming to a relieving halt as one figure screeched after the other. Prof quickly ran over and grabbed Kliff, holding him tightly in an embrace that by this point, Kliff was too numb to feel.  
And then the screeching stopped, and the world went silent.  
Another figure ran over,”Shit! Shit! Prof, is big brother alright?!”   
Big brother…?  
Benji. 

“...I don’t, I don’t know. He fell from such an awful height and-“ Prof brushed a hand over Kliff’s hair, even if her head was just a globe, a worried expression radiated from her body as she held Kliff as gently as she could.   
“Damnit, damnit, I knew I shouldn’t had let any of you deal with MY issues,” Benji grabbed onto his ears. “He...he really doesn’t look too good, oh fuck…no, no, no, no, no. Kliff?”   
Kliff tried to raise a hand, but the world was becoming more blurry by the minute, number and exhausted, the last few words he could hear were…  
“Kliff? Kliff! Please, please don’t-“


End file.
